There is often a need for a transparent, all purpose, lightweight, protective, self-adhered material to cover marine craft surfaces, such as boat decks and hulls during moving and storage, construction or other activities such as repair, renovation, painting and decorating or when exhibiting the boat to the public. Many other uses for such a film also exist. One problem that has consistently been struggled with for such material is the need of the material to be transparent, self adhesive, and have a top surface that is slip resistant.
During boat maintenance, for example, there have been some prior art attempts at using kraft paper and masking tape to mask off surfaces prior to renovation. Paper does not have UV resistance, is not terribly resistant to tearing, nor is it impervious to moisture, all of which are significant factors encountered in the marine industry.
Accordingly, what is needed is a lightweight, self adhered, UV resistant, transparent film like material that is generally impervious to water and other liquids and resists tearing while providing a non-slip or slip-resistant surface.